The ubiquity of wireless devices has placed increasing demands upon scarce spectrum resources. For example, increased demand has threatened the coexistence of the Long Term Evolution (LTE®) and Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) bands. Interference from aggressive LTE® communications regularly enter the ISM range, confusing ISM receivers by appearing to be legitimate ISM communications. Powerful LTE® communications may even muffle ISM signals, preventing the ISM device from communicating with its peers. Where the LTE® and ISM transceivers reside on the same device and/or use many of the same firmware and hardware resources, the coexistence issues may be especially pronounced.
Time multiplexing LTE® and ISM signals would dramatically impede the data rate on each channel. Furthermore, the disparate devices of the wireless ecosystem are subject to little universal oversight. Thus, it is impractical to expect a holistic solution to be universally applied across all possible devices. However, seeking to accommodate the behaviors and idiosyncrasies of each implementation would likely also be counterproductive. Accordingly, there exists a need for adaptive systems and methods facilitating effective LTE® and ISM coexistence on a same device and on nearby devices.
While the flow and sequence diagrams presented herein show an organization designed to make them more comprehensible by a human reader, those skilled in the art will appreciate that actual data structures used to store this information may differ from what is shown, in that they, for example, may be organized in a different manner; may contain more or less information than shown; may be compressed and/or encrypted; etc.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, while the various embodiments are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosed embodiments as defined by the appended claims.